custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Malum
Malum was a Glatorian of the Fire Tribe prior to being exiled. He has since become a formidable pack leader, commanding a large pack of Vorox. Biography Early Life Similarly to all other members of his species, Malum began his life on Spherus Magna, hailing from the central belt of the planet. He thus spent his infancy under the rule of the Element Lord of Fire in this settlement until the Core War began, though he was too young to participate in much of the conflict itself. Instead, Malum spent the earliest years of his career defending the Fire Tribe capital and providing occasional auxiliary support for Ackar's forces. Eventually, Malum became both a competent tactician and was given an opportunity to serve as a general in the Element Lord of Fire's army in the waning days of the Core War. Granted leadership over a number of Agori and Glatorian warriors, Malum caught wind of an alliance between Tarix and Vastus, who were planning a joint assault upon a mining shaft held by the Ice Tribe, allegedly developed by the Elemental Lords to access underground Energized Protodermis reserves. Intent on engaging the Ice Tribe legions directly, Malum launched an impulsive assault on the mine only to be ambushed by the joint Water and Jungle Tribe forces. After three of Vastus' troops were captured and eliminated by Malum's forces, early warning of Certavus' squadron being present in the area began to arise, prompting Vastus to order his troops to beat a hasty retreat, leaving the Water Tribe soldiers to cover their escape. During this conflict, Malum engaged Tarix directly only for their skirmish to be cut short by the intervention of Certavus, who proceeded to plant an arrow in Tarix's shoulder. Facing a conflict on two fronts, Tarix issued a retreat and withdrew his troops from the region, allowing the Fire Tribe to continue their offensive. With Energized Protodermis reserves in the planet's core losing stability due to increased mining activity and depletion of natural reserves, a global shockwave known as The Shattering was triggered, causing planetary fragmentation and propelling two large chunks of the planet away from the surface and into upper orbit. Participating in a battle in the central belt of Spherus Magna, Malum was among the multitude of combatants who would become trapped on Bara Magna. Secondary Glatorian Devastated by the apparent loss of the Elemental Lords as well as a majority of his troops, Malum was one of several Field Commanders who appealed for an end to the conflict in the midst of such destruction. With Certavus, Tarix, and Vastus negotiating a truce between the remaining Water, Ice, Jungle, and Fire tribes, Malum became a reluctant advocate of the Agori Social System, though his still longed for the conflict of the Core War. With Tarix later establishing the Glatorian Creed, the denizens of Bara Magna established a collective unifying movement revolving around Glatorian arena matches so as not to risk armed conflict over the few resources available for each tribe. Taking residence in Vulcanus, a settlement unknowingly built from the wreckage of the Prototype Great Spirit Robot, Malum was known to have received formal training from Acakr, who took it upon himself to mold a new generation of Glatorian warriors. During this period, Ackar imparted his teachings on several students, taking a particular interest in Malum and eventually electing him as the Water Tribe's Secondary Glatorian once Perditus had relinquished the title. Despite earning the position for his combat capability and unmatched physical strength, Malum remained impulsive and confrontational, lacking the necessary discipline to earn Ackar's respect. Roughly a year ago, following a dispute over resources between Tesara and Vulcanus, Raanu appealed to Malum to challenge Vastus and defeat him in arena combat, hoping to build up the Secondary Glatorian's credibility and use him to replace Ackar. Traveling to Vulcanus for the match, Vastus was dealt a crushing defeat at the hands of Malum. Injured and overwhelmed, Vastus was left at the mercy of Malum, who attempted to kill his fallen opponent only for Strakk to intervene and ward Malum away. In the aftermath of the confrontation, Vastus' injuries aroused concern amongst the Prime Glatorian. With the other village elders growing increasingly unwilling to risk the safety of their warriors in an arena match with Malum, the Glatorian community banded together behind Strakk in his ensuing arena match against Malum. Attempting to kill his adversary once more after winning the match, Malum was apprehended by Gresh and restrained by a number of Glatorian spectators. With Iconox filing a formal complaint based upon the legacy of his attempts upon both Strakk and Vastus, Malum was thus exiled from the Fire Tribe and Vulcanus was forced to forfeit the match, paying reparations towards both villages. Exile Banished from the Agori social system, Malum was offered supplies and tools from Ackar, though he refused them. Venturing out into the Wastelands, Malum initially struggled to adapt to the desert before finding shelter from the intense heat in a cave in a rock plateau on the outskirts of the Dunes of Treason. For some time, he experienced frequent Bone Hunter attacks and lost a number of his supplies to their raiding parties, nursing a deep hatred for the scavengers. Eventually, Malum found himself entering the same cave as a Vorox pack. Forced out by the pack leader, the Glatorian trained for some time before returning and killing the pack leader, thereby assuming command over the tribe. Under his leadership, the Vorox were equipped with weapons and Thornax Launchers and restructured into a more organized faction capable of ambushing Bone Hunter patrols and Agori trade wagons. Following Malum's exile, Ackar entered into an arena match with Gelu of the Ice Tribe in light of a dispute over a large quantity of Exsidian. Emerging as the victor, Ackar claimed the supply for the Fire Tribe before returning to Vulcanus, leaving the Ice Tribe to ensure delivery. With Strakk and Gresh assigned to guard the caravan, which was led by Kirbold and Tarduk, however, the Bone Hunters caught wind of the trade and rose up to claim the Exsidian themselves, deeming the Glatorian to be inexperienced enough for them to outmaneuver. With the caravan growing increasingly delayed, Ackar set off into the Wastelands in search of the convoy, flanked by Kiina of the Water Tribe. Heading south, the convoy entered into the territory of Malum, who had risen through the ranks of the Vorox and proclaimed himself the new ruler of the Sand Tribe. Unwilling to face his old ally, Ackar instead confronted Stronius, leader of the Skrall platoon, and convinced him that Malum and his Vorox were in fact reinforcements sent to secure the caravan and its contents, prompting the Skrall to engage the Vorox and enabling the Glatorian and Agori to escape with the Exsidian. While Malum's Vorox were dealt heavy losses in the battle, Malum himself was able to escape unscathed with many of his more capable warriors. In the months after the Skrall migrated south and reclaimed Roxtus, the Rock Tribe began challenging their neighboring tribes for any supplies and resources that were uncovered, putting forward Skrall warriors into arena matches and outclassing a number of younger Glatorian. With the Rock Tribe expanding aggressively and poised for conquest, Malum and his fellow Vorox witnessed the Agori struggle after their Glatorian were dealt a string of defeats, raiding caravans more frequently. With the Rock Tribe challenging the Jungle Tribe's claim to a newly-discovered oasis, Gresh was elected to participate in an arena battle in Vulcanus, accompanied by Tarix and Strakk on his journey. Pausing their journey to rescue an Agori named Berix from a Bone Hunter, the Glatorian were promptly ambushed by Vorox and forced to fend off the Sand Tribe warriors. Witnessing the battle, Malum reluctantly instructed the Vorox to retreat after it became clear they were outclassed, allowing the Glatorian to make their way to Vulcanus. Malum and his Vorox attacked a Skrall party north of the Skrall River, although they disappeared into the sand during the battle. Malum had the Vorox organize an ambush for a patrol of Skrall, as he anticipated Tuma to send a party after him. The patrol of Skrall, mounted on Rock Steeds, was lured to a cave with telltale signs of recent Vorox activity, and attempted to lure the Vorox out. However, they were instead attacked by the Vorox as Malum emerged from the cave to observe the ambush. The Skrall then fired Thornax at the cave's ceiling, collapsing it and immobilizing Malum, rendering him unconscious. The patrol leader ordered the Vorox to surrender. When the attack ceased, the Skrall placed Malum onto his Rock Steed and the patrol rode towards Roxtus. Malum awoke in Roxtus, and was confronted by Tuma and a Skrall. Tuma informed Malum that he desired the Vorox as allies, and needed Malum's help in gaining their trust. Malum was then forced into an arena with several Vorox. Enraged at the torment they had suffered at the hands of the Skrall, Malum calmed the Sand Tribe warriors, and decieved the Skrall into attempting the same. The Vorox attacked the Skrall when they tried the same trick, giving Malum enough time to escape. Malum, along with several of his Vorox, visited Gresh while he was practicing for the Great Tournament. The ex-Glatorian warned the Jungle Tribe fighter of an impending attack, but refused to elaborate further and departed He later was persuaded by Ackar and Gelu to attack a Bone Hunter Camp in order to stall the Bount Hunters and make it longer for them to reach Vulcanus so that they could raid it. He and his pack of Vorox did so, but were forced to retreat eventually, and the remaining Bone Hunters fled the camp, and lost some time, giving Vulcanus more time to prepare for the raid. Later, he went with most of the inhabinants of Bara Magna to Metru Nui, and sided with Teridax in the Battle under Metru Nui, along with his pack of Vorox. He later returned to Bara Magna. Personality and Traits Malum is an experienced fighter from his time in the arena, and is particularly large and strong for a Glatorian. Malum had a manifested lack of honor and difficulties controlling his temper. Because he lived in the desert among Vorox, some considered him mad, describing the affliction as "desert fever." Malum could also be a very powerful enemy as he did not fear death, often claiming he had nothing to live for. Unlike most Glatorian, Malum came to understand and speak the language of the Sand Tribe, which consists predominately of whistles and hand gestures. He was also very protective of the Vorox, specifically the ones in his tribe. He tended to see more civilized values in them then he did in Agori or Glatorian. Tools Malum wielded a pair of Flame Claws and bore a shoulder-mounted Thornax Launcher. Forms Appearances *''Bara Magna: World of Honor'' *''Baterra Magna'' (Alternate Version) *''Dunes of Danger'' (Alternate Version) *''Sands of Change'' Category:Glatorian